


Clips / 学长原来是学姐吗？

by LittleMaze



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMaze/pseuds/LittleMaze
Summary: pdj女装衍生 前情大概是学长大冒险输了穿女装被学弟一见钟情大平左 白岩右没有售后的开车前戏小片段（！
Relationships: 大平祥生/白岩瑠姬
Kudos: 10





	Clips / 学长原来是学姐吗？

“大平君，露出那样的表情，是想让我对你说’现在后悔也可以‘吗？”

白岩有点玩味地看着进门后就倚在墙边呆呆看着他的大平祥生，嘴上这么问着，表示出自己好像有一点在意，头却转过去打量起酒店房间来。OL套装和黑丝袜包裹着的身体舒缓地在床上伸展开，空空荡荡的腰部线条展露无疑。大平看得眼睛都忘了眨，他无法想象这样的衣物下包裹着的却是他那日在后台看见的男性的健美的身体，虽然和女性的柔软完全不搭边，却仍然很性感——他也从未想象过自己会用性感去形容一个男人的身体。

白岩却不是故意要诱惑他。他自己穿着女装照镜子的时候都很少，出于羞耻心，总是匆匆看一眼确认好妆容和衣服无误后就撇开视线。镜子里模模糊糊的影子，变成他心里现在被大平盯着的模样，白岩感觉他的灵魂正在叛逃，他作为女人被认知的身体留在房间里，灵魂却溜出来开始审视房间里发生的一切。

说到底，穿着女装的白岩瑠姬，也仍然是白岩瑠姬。站在门边的傻小子只要一摸就会知道吧，他想要的并不是这个。

白岩想控制住自己对接下来发生的事的焦虑，于是他起身，把窗帘拉开，又开始研究起床边的蓝牙音箱控制器。大平看着他在房间里没有头绪地走来走去，莫名心里的一根弦被拨动了，他走过去拉住他。

“学长。”

拉住那只涂了透明指甲油的漂亮的手的时候，才发现面前这具身体颤抖得厉害。大平祥生不可置信地俯过身去：“学长在紧张吗？”

“你不是该叫我学姐吗？现在？”白岩不看他，把自己的脸藏在阴影里，“紧张那种东西是不会的。我只是……有点冷。”

如愿以偿被抱进怀里的时候白岩偷偷翘起嘴角。这个总是呆呆看他的傻小子学弟，身上有一股被照料得很好的气息，让人闻见的时候想起午后三时的阳光，而不是阴暗潮湿的角落。

“现在轮到我紧张了呢……学长。”

大平还在坚持叫他学长，这让白岩有点疑惑自己今晚的推断是否正确。他故意用空荡荡的胸膛去蹭了蹭大平的胸口，却只换来对方猛地深吸一口气，似乎有点难以自控地把他抱得更紧了些，将头搁在他的肩窝里。

“你身上味道真好闻。”大平满足地侧过脸对着白岩的耳朵说。不料对方听了这话后转过脸来：“我今天喷了女士的香水。”

做戏就要做全套，白岩一向对自己要求很严格，上台的时候也借用了女性朋友的香水和化妆品，连头发上都喷了一点儿。他有信心今天除了身体之外其他都是女性的味道，尽管白岩自己也觉得这样很可笑。

“啊，你喜欢的话那也是可以的吧……”

大平显然没有听懂他的话。白岩正想反问回去“不是你喜欢吗”却被人托起了屁股悬空抱了起来，他惊呼出声双手抓紧了身下人的肩膀，发现大平一脸忍耐不住的表情看着他。

“可以吗，学长？”大平那双因为距离过宽而让眼神显得过于纯良的眼睛，此时正湿漉漉地对他请求，“我在喜欢的人面前总是不太会说话……我可以抱你吗？说实话，打从进了这个房间开始，我就一直在忍着不要……嗯，我怕你会觉得我粗暴……”

白岩示意他把自己放到床上坐下，大平俯下身放好他，又在他面前双膝跪地，一个仰视的姿态。白岩伸出手抓住大平垂下的两只手，在那人的注视下，带领他抚摸自己的条纹衬衫下毫无起伏的身体。从锁骨开始往下，划过白色的珍珠扣子，又到左胸口的衬衫扣带，再到黑色裙子的边缘。

被摸着的自己仿佛感到的更多的不是辛苦，而是平静，白岩灵魂持续出走一时半会儿回不来，只靠一点自尊心维持着自己的行为。至少在脱掉衣服之前让他有个心理准备，不要赤裸相见之后再收到什么失望的眼神，那样的话虽然他不至于会伤心，但至少，这个夜晚会变得索然无味起来。

但让白岩吃惊的是大平一直以那样渴望的眼神看着他，看着他的手，表情毫无变化，甚至在白岩带着他的手靠近裙子边缘的时候大平的眼神变得更潮湿了。

大平半咬着嘴唇，抬头看着白岩。手里握住的是成年男性劲瘦的腰身，和普通男性比起来有些过于细了，大概是因为太瘦的原因。热度从衬衫里透出来一点一点渗进他的手心，摧毁他的理智。

“唔——”

甚至两个人的脚都还碰着地面。白岩感到刚刚闻到的气息完全笼盖了他，光也被挡住了。大平像一只养精蓄锐太久的豹子般扑了上来，双手撑住白岩脑袋两侧的床单，露出恳求的眼神。

白岩微笑着看着他。

这个笑一直保持到大平凑过来吻住他。白岩还想保持一点颜面，至少不要让自己显得那么慌张，于是努力维持了自己的表情。但这一点努力在大平飞快地解开了他的衬衫扣子，又把薄薄的衣物三下五除二地从他身上剥掉之后，马上分崩离析。

感受到两只温热的手一边抚上他的腰，一边抚上他的乳头时，白岩的最后一道防线终于垮了。大平还用厚实的嘴唇亲他的脖子，黏黏糊糊地在他耳边说着什么，白岩听不清楚，他的感官都忙着感受别的，太过热烈以至于他不由自主地发出了一声呻吟。

这声音让大平变得更激动了一些，力气大得仿佛要把白岩揉碎在自己身体里。大概是听见白岩声音里有点痛感，大平马上放开了他，却又不舍得远离，于是改为用手捧住白岩的脸，与他交换了一个浅浅的吻。

“真的可以吗，大平君……”

白岩猛然被这久违的、被珍惜的感觉给触动了。他此时竟然有点想哭，但却必须得撑下去：“你明白我是男人的吧……虽然觉得很抱歉……”

“学长？学长不要哭……”大平一脸不知所措，急忙用手擦过白岩的眼角，“我当然明白的，为什么要抱歉……要说抱歉的是我才对，对你提出了这么过分的要求。对不起……如果白岩君不愿意的话，我，我也可以现在就回去……”

“……你想对我做什么？”

白岩本意只是想确认大平所说的“抱你”的实质内容，毕竟他猜测大平连男人和男人之间能有什么方法做都不太清楚。没想到大平听了这个问题却突然脸红了。

“想抱你……自从那天在更衣室。在更衣室，看见你回头对我笑了一眼，就在想今天的事情了。”

“再具体点呢？”白岩觉得有点好笑，故意想逗逗大平，没想到这个诚实的后辈竟然一五一十地把自己的欲念给说了个清楚。

“想让你在我手里高潮，然后意识不清地叫我的名字。”

“这个，可能有点难……”大平瞪着眼睛看着他，白岩感到自己久违地拥有了一种经验者的快感，“考虑到你是第一次……”

后辈的眼睛垂了下去，过长的睫毛可怜地搭着。

“真的是第一次？”

“虽然不是，但是……我只和女生做过。”

“我和你一样，都是男人哦，大平君。”

再三地被提醒，大平再迟钝也能听懂话里的意思了。他仰起头反而露出了一个开朗的笑容：“学长，是在担心我的感情还是我的身体，我自己本来也有点担心，但是在抱住你的那个瞬间，好像就明白过来了。”

他低头亲吻白岩的颈侧，又咬住他的耳朵，带着些恳求地说：“学长摸摸我吧。”

没有比这个时刻更能确认大平真的对他有欲望的时刻了，白岩摸得自己脸红心跳，想收回手却被大平握住：“学长，不是说很有经验……是在害羞吗？”

白岩只好假装自己没有想退缩，咬着牙帮大平抚摸起来。常年练舞的身体在他手底变得舒缓，大平侧着身躺在他身边，手指绕着白岩的额发，嘴唇亲过他的额头，喘息的声音如此之近，白岩的眼睛都被潮湿的气息给打湿了。

“瑠姬……”

“嗯？”

在白岩抬头应声的时刻，一根手指勾过他的下巴，手指的主人凑过来，情难自已地与他接起吻来。

“瑠姬……是真的吧。是真的你吧。”

“嗯……是真的我。”

他裸着上半身，下半身还穿着裙子。大平见白岩有些在意的样子，便坐起身来，笨手笨脚地替两人除去了身上仅剩的衣物。脱掉裙子和丝袜的时候，大平亲了亲他的小腿。

“大平……”

“叫我祥生也可以的，如果不介意的话。”

大平重新躺回白岩身边，手搭在白岩的腰侧，手指不经意地划过他的背肌，又到稍下一点的地方逡巡。

“为什么会想要让我穿着女装见你呢？”

白岩终于问出了这个让他困扰已久的问题。如果大平喜欢的是穿着女装的他，两人不应该会发展到这一步才对。虽然什么还没做，但这夜晚和一对同性恋人之间的夜晚似乎没什么两样。

“有一个原因是，觉得化了妆的你很漂亮……但主要的原因是，我担心你不穿女装的话会不想见我。”

白岩睁大了眼睛。

“毕竟我们每次正式见面你都穿着女装……虽然我私底下看过好多次你穿着男装的样子，但你毕竟不知道。”

私底下？好多次？白岩被这信息量过大的告白给搞蒙了。

“我担心你会觉得自己应该保持在我眼里的那个睡睡学姐的形象……所以就这么提出要求了。但是一进门我就想把你的衣服脱了。”

“学姐，会觉得我很过分吗？”大平睁着无辜的狗狗眼看着他。这时候反倒开始叫学姐了，但是一听就是在故意调戏他而已。原来这小子没有看起来那么纯良。

白岩扬起一边眉毛：“我现在叫你出去还来得及吗？臭小子，我会告你侵犯女性哦。”

“来不及了，对不起……”大平哼哼着把头埋进白岩的肩窝，又握紧了他的手继续在自己下身动作，边动边啃咬着白岩的胸口，“你以为自己隐藏得很好吗，白岩君。我每次舞蹈课下课都能看见你的包消失在楼梯口。下次不要戴那顶豆绿色的毛线针织帽了，虽然看起来应该很暖和，但是也太显眼了。我会给你买很舒服的围巾的，可以吗？”

“……不可以，我下次还要戴。”被戳穿了个底儿掉，白岩只慌乱了一阵又马上恢复了平静，“你明明知道我一直对你……还……”

“对不起……”

大平知道白岩在说自己在上次公演的待机室后台故意拒绝他的事。

“我那时候还没想好是不是要告诉你……”

“告诉我什么……？”

“告诉你我为了一个穿女装非常漂亮但是自己不承认的学长在质疑自己的性取向，纠结思考了整整快一个星期但还是忍不住去他上课的教室偷看他。”

白岩打了大平一拳。打在胸口，大平捂住胸口夸张地作势，随即握住了白岩的手，借力把他拉起来坐在自己身上。

“学姐，可以上我吗？”大平笑嘻嘻地看着他，“穿高跟那么稳，女上位也一定很行吧。”

-end


End file.
